edwardbogofandomcom-20200214-history
John Lennon
John Lennon (ジョン・レノン, jon renon) is the protagonist of the The End Of Edward Burger and a key ally in The Steve Harvey Tendency. Previously a musician in the death electro jazz band The Beatles and proving himself against the dark 5th beatle Darango in battle as a skilled fighter and partner, John Lennon is a man of many talents. Utilizing MadMan powers and the art of crust he has achieved powers that rival that of bibical gods. He as been seen to be able to escape black holes and repeal intense evil energies on par with that of the ex-warlord Mayro(he never doubted it). History Pre-Chronicles Beatles John Lennon joins up with death electro jazz band The Beatles and meets his fellow bugs within. He meets his wife who is slaughtered by the evil 5th Beatle, Darango after being summoned by his would be assassin. This is John's first ever battle and he barely makes it out alive due to his weakness and inexperience. However with the might all of all 4 Beatles they seal away Darango forever and the band separates due the fear of his revival. Post Darango John then goes into the mountains with Danny Devito and Edward Burger(pre evil) to train their powers and learn to fight evil. After this all 3 gain godlike powers and promise to do good, John goes into NYC once more and screams a lot or something lol The End Of Edward Burger Johns peaceful screaming in NYC is interrupted by mystery agents who talk in unison like those kids from Codename Kids Nextdoor. He attempted to run from agents but was shot upon exiting his madmad run. Edwonglcus quickly sucked up all his power and became unstoppable... He was dormant until he had bursted from Balofrojor in part 4 to which he began an immidate fight which almost destroyed earth. After the IDSSP come to assist he was brought in and made an honorary Captian of the team for many years and launched several successful campaigns against the galaxies worst minguses. The Steve Harvey Tendency John Lennon warps the family fued to see the families are fucking dead. Stove Jungoo under control by Erowordi Bodogolm fires and kills all of his friends in the force. John rallies Babbage to his side and they begin to search for harvey. They spend 3 years searching until making contact in XXXX, they begin to fight along side Danny Devito to stop Bodakungus'es strongest most evil form yet, this results in the earth exploding and him becoming Stuck on an unknown planet...... Who know whatll happen next wow! Powers/Abilities Godspeed/Madman Run: John uses his power to seemingly warp to another location either through a wormhole or other means of transfer, this ability is used to travel with the IDSSP mainly but was also seen in Part 1 where it was used to escape Gokagojer's agents. Need to proceed at an alarming rate. MadMan Beam(Massacre): This attack is one of John's main and most powerful forms of attack, this is a pure manifestation of energy was can repel and stop even the most powerful attacks, such as a full power bolforger beam MadMan Portal: This one is a doozie oh man. John uses his Godspeed to make a long-range portal capable of reaching other worlds, this ability can only be used for a short time and can only transfer 2 people unless they're fat. MadMan Shield: John puts up a protective barrier strong enough to neutralize even the cigar crusher used by possessed Steve Harvey Butterfly Knife: John does some sick ass tricks with a butterfly knife and literally gives the enemy a heartattack from how fuckingcoolitis.jpg